<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zuko’s Routine and Protection by Fireember345</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079195">Zuko’s Routine and Protection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireember345/pseuds/Fireember345'>Fireember345</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Humor, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Oblivious, Other, Post-Canon, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireember345/pseuds/Fireember345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluff fanfic inspired by the fanfic Zuko is the Fandom Bicycle: Everybody Gets a Ride by Alabaster86, this is a gift to them for making such a fun story to read. It is a fanfic on how Zuko’s friends and family act as his secret protectors during his day to day life, not from the usual dangers like benders or assassins, but rather the more social protection from people who are enamored by him. Happens after North and South. Do not own Avatar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jin/Zuko (Avatar), Mai &amp; Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar) &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AtLA <25k fics to read, avatar tingz</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kiyi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alabaster86/gifts">Alabaster86</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiyi</p><p>The youngest sister of the royal family was with her new friends in the garden that her brother Zuko lovingly brought back to life.</p><p>Since their mother’s banishment, Ozai, out of spite from the woman that loved Kiyi’s father more than him, set it ablaze and left it to rot. It really upset Zuko when it happened, but the prince was cunning enough to rescue the Turtleducks and other animals that lived there, then set them free through a hole in the walls of the palace. After her brother became Firelord, Zuko did everything in his power to restore the garden to its beauty.</p><p>By the time her family moved into the palace, the garden was different from what it was but was glowing with life again as the animals that Zuko saved long ago returned. It was a beautiful place and one of Kiyi’s favorite places in the palace.</p><p>Her friends enjoyed a game of chase as the fountain spewed water gracefully and beautifully as the sounds of nature sang to the world. Kiyi met them when she was captured by her crazy older sister and found out she was a fire bender, like her big brother. Since then, her brother had taught her the original fire bending, one fueled by life and energy, not hatred and anger.</p><p>“Look over there!” One of the girls squealed as she pointed to her brother, Fire Lord Zuko, taking his afternoon stroll.</p><p>Strolling helps with Zuko’s stress with constant paperwork and meetings. It was not easy to run a country once full of hate and return love and peace to it. But she knew that Zuko can do it. Unlike his grandfather, great grandfather, father, and sister Azula, Zuko was benevolent. Though he did not know it, Zuko had a gift of wooing others.</p><p>Just the mere sight of Zuko will inspire loyalty and other emotions. Her brother was a beautiful person, both inside and out like her mother said. Kiyi has seen how people react to him, the gift-giving, the letters, the flustered looks, the longing, and the comments they make on her brother’s physique, and the fingers wanting to touch him.</p><p>Soldiers, Civilians, Traders, Merchants, Generals, even Zuko’s friends acted bewitched around him and it seemed that her brother never picked up on it. She could even pick up on it and she was much younger than him. Her mother believes that it is due to him being innocent and the belief that people either were being friendly or still lingering fear of him due to his family.</p><p>Kiyi solemnly vowed to protect her brother from the unworthy and perverted, even without him knowing it.</p><p>“Good morning, Fire Lord Zuko!” Tom-Tom, brother of the Fire Lord’s former girlfriend cheered as his face was flushed.</p><p>Even her own friends had a crush on her brother and to some extent herself.</p><p>Zuko turned to the direction of his voice and smiled, waving to the children.</p><p>“Hello, young ones.” Zuko greeted gently as Kiyi rolled her eyes at the dumb expressions of her friends and the effect her brother unintentionally having on them.</p><p>The children bowed to the Fire Lord, but he shook his head.</p><p>“No, no, please. Any friend of Kiyi is a friend of mine. Consider the palace of your second home.” Zuko assured them as they all except Kiyi had goofy smiles, “Are they okay, Kiyi?”</p><p>“What are you doing today, Zuzu?” His little sister asked completely changing the subject.</p><p>“Oh, I was just on my way to the training room and practice my fire bending. A Fire Bender must always keep their skills sharp.” Zuko answered as the children’s eyes lit up</p><p>“Can we watch you, Fire Lord? We want to learn how to be good fire benders too!” Guri requested as Kiyi was grossed out by the boy’s affection for her and her family.</p><p>“I don’t see why not? But once we are there, I want you all to keep a safe distance from me while I am training. The last thing I would want is to burn you by mistake.” Zuko agreed as the children cheered, “Now follow me, I’ll show you the way.”</p><p>The children followed their leader as they kept their safe distance from him.</p><p>The reason; his sister.</p><p>Kiyi was protective of her brother and would give menacing glares at his admirers. If they tried anything, she would burn their butts. So, if they can only look but not touch. Don’t get her wrong, she is nothing like Azula and was a good friend to have. They were her friends, but it was her duty as a sister. No hard feelings.<br/>Eventually, they entered the dojo as Zuko showed them a place to sit and watch as they admired the Fire Lord.</p><p>“Now, none of you get too close as I practice. For those of you with Fire Bending abilities, watch closer, for this fire bending is the first style of Fire Bending, from the dragons themselves. These dragons showed the Sun Warriors the secret of the flame. It is not meant to be anger and rage from the muscles, but rather energy and life from the lungs.” The Fire Lord educated but most of the children were not listening.</p><p>They were too focused on his soft voice and appearance while Kiyi growled at them.</p><p>Then Zuko began his practice his stances as the children swooned with every movement he made and the muscles that flexed with his movements. Kiyi could see the hearts in their eyes and it was irritating her to no end.</p><p>They may be her friends, but her brother deserved someone who loves him for he is, not for his beauty, royalty, bloodline, popularity, treasures, reputation, swordsmanship, Fire Bending, wealth, stature, charms, and somewhat brooding outer personality. Until the right person comes, she will always look out for her brother like he has done for her.</p><p>Guri was the one that made the mistake.</p><p>“I wonder if Zuzu would mind if he could give me private lessons.” He giggled as the other children looked at the fool, shocked that he said that at loud, in front of his extremely overprotective sister.</p><p>Zuzu?</p><p>No one calls him Zuzu but her!</p><p>“YOUCH!!!” Guri squealed as he up three feet into their air with smoke coming from his burnt butt, causing Zuko to abruptly stop.</p><p>He then stopped his practice as he walked towards the burnt boy.</p><p>“What happened?” The Fire Lord wondered as Guri was rubbing his backside.</p><p>“I err… tried to copy you and accidentally burnt myself.” The boy lied as he saw the satisfied look on the cute but dangerous little girl’s face.</p><p>Luckily Zuko bought it.</p><p>“You need to be more careful. If you play with fire, you will get burned. Now, let us take you to the healer and get you fixed up.” The scarred Fire Bender sighed as he shook his head as he helped the boy up and began to herd the children to the healer’s office.</p><p>Even when he was scolding him, it was benevolent. But he knew better than messing with the Fire Lord, less feel the protective wrath of his sister.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Katara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As a local of the South Pole, Katara was the best guide for the Fire Lord and good friend, Zuko.</p><p>It was kind of poetic that once Katara would want nothing more than to be rid of him, and now she saw him as one of her brothers. They had much in common but not in a romantic sense, more of a sibling since. Not like Sokka or Toph where she looks after him, more in a way where the two can have a more mature conversation and tell stories of events of their lives. However, she is protecting him, protecting him from perverts.</p><p>Poor Zuko was never given a proper childhood as life as a normal teenager was unknown to him. The Fire Lord could not see the signs of people trying to take advantage of him and trying to get too close to him. Even though he was an elegant Fire Lord, Zuko was as awkward as a Turtleduck, which was cute brought even more attention.</p><p>Katara knew well of their friends that protected him wherever he went. They made sure that Zuko is not alone with strangers just to be safe.</p><p>“How has it been with you and Malina?” Zuko wondered as they walked the streets of the southern water tribe.</p><p>“It’s getting better, but still a little weird.” Katara admitted as Zuko knows what it is like to have a stepparent in your life, “Tell me, Zuko, does it ever stop being weird?”</p><p>“It slowly does. It helps that Ikem is a better man than Ozai and a better father and husband, in my case.” Zuko answered as he walked with Katara while the tribe was thriving with happiness, “Though he is a little odd. Often when we are going out with our family, he keeps telling my sister and me that ‘not all Tigersharks hunt in the water’, whatever that means.”</p><p>Katara knew but she was not going to tell Zuko. Ignorance was bliss after all and Zuko had a lot on his plate already.</p><p>Soon they heard giddy laughter coming from the fountain as the girls swooned at the sight of the Fire Lord. Katara knew who they were, the many fangirls that she has seen from around the world that wanted to be the next Princess of the Fire Nation. Girls who want a handsome and powerful man like Zuko then leech off his wealth and glory. Those that would make Zuko’s life miserable. Tasteless shoddy girls that only desire his wealth and refinery, not for who he truly is.</p><p>The type of girls that Katara defends Zuko from.</p><p>“Good Afternoon Fire Lord Zuko.” They bowed to him as he bowed back to the woman that sat by the fountain.</p><p>“Good Afternoon to you as well, ladies.” Zuko greeted as the young women giggled at his charms, confusing the prince.</p><p>Katara needed to get Zuko away from them.</p><p>“Hey, Zuko, want to check out our hot springs? The Southern Water Tribe has one of the best in the Four Nations.” Katara suggested as she grabbed the arm of the leader of the Fire Nation.</p><p>“Of the Four Nations? I’ll be the judge of that. Ladies.” Zuko smirked then humbly bowed to the bummed and tacky woman.</p><p>As they glared at Katara while she was leading the Fire Lord away, she used Snow Bending to burry them in a big heap, causing whining and complaints.</p><p>But while the comedy of the tribe was held from below, an assassin was watching from above, targeting Zuko.</p><p>At night, the young Fire Lord Zuko was submerged into the calming waters of the hot springs as the steam soothed the troubles of the young leader.</p><p>Though this was a memorable hot spring with elegance, peace, and beauty of nature, Zuko was not sure to count it as one of the finest Hot Springs in the Four Nations. Maybe the top five, but not the best. But the young Fire Bender was not one to complain as he enjoyed the rare leisure moments to relax and restore his body and mind.</p><p>While Zuko was relaxing, Katara wanting to be sure that her honorary brother was protected and undisturbed.</p><p>“Now, the Fire Lord is an honorary guest to the Southern Water Tribe and a close friend of the Avatar. He has a meeting tomorrow with my father and I want no one to disturb him. Keep an eye on him and make sure no one enters the private springs.” Katara ordered the Fire Bending Guards that were assigned as his protection.</p><p>“Yes, Master Katara.” They bowed to the Water Bending Master then stood at attention.</p><p>The assassin watched as the Water Bender left the building with her boyfriend the Avatar as the guards stood tall. With a distraction of an explosion, the imperial fire benders split themselves up, one would investigate, the other guard their Fire Lord. This gives the assassin a better chance to reach the Fire Lord and do away with him.</p><p>The assassin dueled with the fire bender as the hot springs were total chaos while the Fire Lord was completely oblivious of the entire situation going on. As the guard was blasting fire on the assailant, the assassin was flung out of the room and heading towards the Fire Lord’s private hot springs.</p><p>“Huh?” Zuko voiced as he looked up from the falling man.</p><p>“Hot naked man!” The assassin gasped as he tumbled down onto the leader of the Fire Lord.</p><p>“Oof!” Zuko grunted from the impact of the stranger.</p><p>The Fire Lord looked down at the man that landed on him.</p><p>“What’s going on here? Who are you?” Zuko questioned him as the man recovered from his fall on the Fire Lord.</p><p>When he took notice of Zuko’s abs, he flung backward and sunk into the hot springs, drowning. Confused and to his kind nature, Zuko plucked him out of the water and began CPR.</p><p>After coughing up water, the stranger looked up to the toweled Fire Lord.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Zuko asked the coughing man.</p><p>“Am I in paradise…?” The middle-aged man asked Zuko who was confused.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Soon Katara, Aang, and the guards came rushing him.</p><p>“Zuko!”</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“Fire Lord Zuko, are you alright?”</p><p>“Alright, everyone, calm down. Now, can someone explain to me what in Agni is going on around here and who this is?” Zuko demanded as one of the servants brought him a towel</p><p>After Zuko was safely returned to his room and was briefed on the assassin’s attack, the assassin was taken to the prisons to be interrogated by an enraged Katara. The Water Bending guards felt bad for the assassin as he was screaming in terror by the protective young woman.</p><p>No one gets away with touching her brother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Toph</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toph</p><p> </p><p>In the town of Ba Sing Se, Toph was having fun with her honorary big brother, Zuko.</p><p>Ever since Sparky was a part of the Gaang, she felt like she could be herself around him. She enjoyed it when he gave her piggybacks after accidentally burning her feet that one time, she always like the pep talks he gave her and the wisdom he shared, and she likes to snuggle up to him when it’s cold. Being close to a Fire Bender is like snuggling up to a furnace.</p><p>If Katara was the mother of the group, overprotective, bossy and moody, caring, and gentle, then Sparky would be the father of the group, awkward, honest, dorky, supportive on her decisions, tough on the outside but nice on the inside, protective, less strict, and helpful. But even though Sparky thinks he is the protector in their relationship, it is Toph who protects the Fire Lord from vain nasty things known as Ladies.</p><p>The problem with Ladies, those women born from nobility and wealth was they only care about is themselves and how much money they have. Sparky was the finest catch of the Four Nations and since Mai broke up with him, there had been challengers wanting a piece of him. But they had to get through her before getting her big brother.</p><p>Sparky’s happiness is in danger and it is up to Toph to keep him safe. Sugarqueen may be able to do it the subtle way and Tiny Candlestick (Kiyi) be able to keep her friends in line when it came to their brother, but Toph knows the best way to keep him safe.</p><p>“Hey Sparky, want to see a new form of Metal Bending I’ve developed? You’re going to like it.” Toph asked as the Fire Lord smiled at her.</p><p>“Sure Toph. Show me what you can do.” Zuko encouraged as he took a seat on the bench and observed the young Earth Bender’s skills.</p><p>Toph revealed a thin metal cable to the Fire Lord and flung it with her earth bending to catch the fruit that was hanging up in the tree that shaded Sparky. The pierced fruit was pulled down from the tree and perfectly reached her free hand. The blind girl then heard the clapping of the Fire Lord, enjoying his praise.</p><p>Toph took a big bite of the apple as Zuko laughed at the comedic action. It was rare for the Fire Lord to laugh and it was often done by either Sokka, Kiyi, Aang, or Toph.</p><p>“Have your students been treating you fairly?” Zuko wondered as he wanted to be sure that they gave her the proper respect, no matter how young, small, or blind she was.</p><p>“Relax Sparky, I’m doing pretty good with my students. There is a lot of perks when you’re the first Metal Bender, one of the three teachers of the Avatar, and the greatest Earth Bender in the world.” The young girl boasted as she felt Zuko ruffle her hair.</p><p>“I know you are but if they do show you disrespect, let me know.” Zuko smiled as they continued their walk, “I know you can take care of yourself, Toph. You are strong and independent, but I like to look after you. It’s an older brother thing.”</p><p>Toph laughed as she gave him a playful punch.</p><p>Then they suddenly stopped as Sparky noticed something and smiled as Toph could tell by her Earth Bending.</p><p>“Toph, stay right here. I’ll be right back.” Sparky requested with somewhat of a happier tone then walked into the building next to her.</p><p>While Toph waited, she heard the awful chatter of those primly pretty, stuck up, boy obsessed noble girls.</p><p>“Do you think he would like this?” One girl marveled as wore fancy jewelry and showed them to her equally brainless friends.</p><p>“Please, those pebbles pale in comparison to the treasures that was bestowed upon my supreme personage.” Another girl scoffed as she waved her fan.</p><p>“Like he would be impressed by flashy jewels, it’s a person’s physical appearance he would like. There is none who is as pretty as me with skin as smooth as silk.” The third girl huffed as she posed.</p><p>“Of course not, you look like an Hagfishmule. But I have beauty as well as a supreme fashion sense.” The fourth girl insulted as she was looking at herself in the mirror.</p><p>“He doesn’t care about droll things like beauty or riches when nobility is what truly matters, and I am the daughter of a powerful general.” The fifth girl proclaimed as Toph rolled her eyes.</p><p>What poor boy did the predators have on?</p><p>Toph soon wished she did not think that question.</p><p>“He’s so powerful and yet so benevolent.”</p><p>“A Fire Bender that learned the secret art of dragons.”</p><p>“A quiet and brooding soul, he’s so handsome, scar or not.”</p><p>“One who taught the Avatar and even defied the previous Fire Lord, how brave.”</p><p>“The Fire Lord will simply adore me once he catches sight of me.”</p><p>“Oh~ Fire Lord Zuko.”</p><p>Oh no, they did not.</p><p>Sparky was not going to be trapped by these babbling and clucking hens. She was going to give them a piece of her mind.</p><p>“Listen up, Primadonnas! Sparky is not into hags with makeup like you! He deserves someone a lot better than any of you and it’s my job to make sure he gets that!” Toph screamed at the girls as they sneered at her appearance.</p><p>“How dare you, you filthy little urchin!”</p><p>“We are the most beautiful women in all of Ba Sing Se, while you are nothing more than common street scum.”</p><p>“How can you know what a man would like, while you yourself are too homely for anyone to adore you?”</p><p>“Why don’t run back to your little box on the street, urchin?”</p><p>The girls began to laugh at her as Toph was about to use Earth Bending when they all her coughing from behind Toph.</p><p>It was Fire Lord Zuko.</p><p>“Was my hearing correct? Did you just call my honorary sister, Toph, homely? An Urchin? Scum?” Zuko sneered coldly at the woman.</p><p>“F-Fire Lord Zuko! We-we didn’t who she-.” One of the girls spoke but stopped when Zuko held his hand up.</p><p>“Toph, it is best that you don’t waste your energy on these… people. If you really think I would love you because of trivial things like beauty and riches, you are mistaking. Though you can put on make-up and jewels and look pretty on the outside, you all are obviously hideous on the in. Toph is more beautiful than you.” Zuko scolded as he broke those women’s hearts.</p><p>Now it was time to rub it in their face.</p><p>“Sparky, can you pick me up? I’m tired.” Toph asked cutely.</p><p>“Sure Toph, then afterward I want to show the gift I got for you.” Zuko smiled as he picked her up with her head on his shoulder.</p><p>The Fire Lord then turned to the woman with a glare and coldly bid, “Good day.”</p><p>As he walked away with the blind girl, Toph made faces at them then cuddled up to Zuko.</p><p>It was then that Toph wished she could see those girls’ faces.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Aang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the Southern Air Temples, Zuko was helping his close friend and former Student Aang restore the temples as they once were for the acolytes and others.</p><p>The processes were not easy for the architectural design of the temples were built in the cliffs of the mountain, making it dangerous and tricky. The people who volunteered had to do things slowly and carefully. There were those who volunteered because they were indebted to the Avatar while some wanted to restore the once beautiful temples of the Air Nomads.</p><p>While the rest wanted to be apart of the project because Zuko was a part of it.</p><p>It was quite shocking that a Fire Lord would even step foot on a restoration project, let alone lead and help. For as long as anyone could know, the Fire Lord never leaves the palace, never leaves the Fire Nation in general. But Zuko was one to defy the traditions left by Sozin and wanting to recover the older ways that Sozin and his descendants have hidden. Luckily, he had Aang to help him out and for such kindness, Zuko felt it was his duty to keep the Air Nomads culture alive.</p><p>Of course, his secret followers would come as well, which means the Avatar would have to split his focus into two objectives, restoring the temples and keeping Zuko safe. It seemed that the avatar was on the Zuko Protection Squad as well, but he was not violent about it like Toph, Katara, or Kiyi.</p><p>No, he used a more pacified way of keeping the creepers away.</p><p>Zuko’s palanquin arrived as the Fire Lord had seen no purpose in riding one but held his tongue since it was a tradition as old as the Fire Nation. If it were not, Zuko would have just balloon here on his own, instead of arriving in a flashy manner. But it made his people happy.</p><p>When the veils were pulled back with the chauffeurs knelt to the floor so the Fire Lord could step out.</p><p>One of the volunteers noticed that the Fire Lord was coming out and was eager to be the one to take his hand. He made himself look less like a slob as he walked towards him in an attempt to make himself look attractive. But it was too late as Avatar Aang butted in to greet the Fire Lord.</p><p>“Zuko, it’s been a long time since I’ve seen you.” Aang cheered as the two hugged, bumming the volunteer.</p><p>“Aang, that was a week ago.” Zuko laughed as he chalked it up as his former student being jovial as he always was.</p><p>“I’m happy you want to help out.” Aang smiled at his friend as he did not add that he had concerns about the people around him trying to get too close.</p><p>“Well, your people left a grand legacy of wisdom and peace. In this new era, we will need that.” The Fire Lord answered as Aang decided to give his friend the tour of the temple, leaving many down trotted on missing a chance with the Fire Lord.</p><p>But the avatar couldn’t just keep butting them out, could he?</p><p>It became apparent as the days spent with Zuko’s assistance on the temple.</p><p>One of the workers that had two lunches, decided to give one to the Fire Lord in hopes that he would sit by him and… get to know him better. But when he was about to reach Zuko, the Avatar appeared out of nowhere and offered a nomadic lunch.</p><p>“Taste the flavors of the Air Nomad’s culture!” Aang grinned as he shared his lunch with the ever-beloved Fire Lord Zuko.</p><p>“Sure Aang. But I hope it’s not as salty as Katara’s food.” Zuko joked as he still remembered those camping days where Zuko felt more thirsty than hungry after having the Water Bender’s stew.</p><p>The next attempt came with supplies as Zuko was help to recurve the structures and making them last longer.</p><p>“I will need a chisel.” Zuko requested as one of the Earth Bending craftsmen perked up at the opportunity to win over the Fire Lord.</p><p>But Aang was far faster than them due to his Air Bending reached him first with a tool he needed.</p><p>“Here you go.” The young avatar offered happily as well as keeping the strangers in their project away again.</p><p>“Thank you.” Zuko thanked his friend as he continued his work.</p><p>Every time the Fire Bender needed a tool, it was Aang who gave it to him, never letting the others interact with him.</p><p>Another attempt was when night came, and the Fire Lord chose to retire in his tent to rest and recover from a long day. The Fire Lord placed his crown within the elegantly designed box and enjoyed the soft and warm futon with silk sheets. Preferably, he would enjoy the Bison’s fur more. Though he will never admit it to anyone in the entire world, Appa has a special place in his heart and of course, Appa himself knew this for he would lick the Fire Lord and nudged him with his head.</p><p>Zuko sighed as he slept, dreaming of his days with the Gaang and the silly giant Sky Bison, Appa. Unaware that there were people, looking at his sleeping form, wanting to enter his futon and cuddle right next to him. But before any of them can decide who would be the one to do it, there came the call of the Avatar.</p><p>“Sifu Hotman, you need to check this out!” Aang shouted as it stirred the Fire Lord awake.</p><p>The people that were watching instantly hid as Zuko dressed himself to more proper attire and went to the Air Bender. Aang apologized to Zuko, who wanted to show him the meteor shower that was happening.</p><p>Zuko forgave him as he marveled at the sight.</p><p>It was obvious that the Air Bender himself was as protective as his friends and sister and will do anything to keep him safe. Which means that they will have to think more cunningly in order to get their chance.</p><p>Sadly, they did not know about Aangs secret.</p><p>It was nice to have a lemur, especially one as trained and as smart as Momo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Suki and Ty Lee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is based on the weird and somewhat unsettling chapter Sisterly Affection. Be warned, it may be a little much and I might raise the age requirement to teens.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Within the Fire Palace, Suki and Ty Lee were doing their part as Kyoshi Warriors in protecting the Fire Lord since the attacks by Azula.</p><p>Azula, she was a reflection of Ozai’s dark ambition of power and fear as she enjoyed the suffering and pain of others. She was unable to understand love, friendship or even hope. For most of the Fire Princess's life, she used manipulation and control to get what she desired. Sick and twisted, she enjoyed the torment of others, especially the torment of Zuko, her older brother.</p><p>For as long as the two were siblings, Azula tortured Zuko relentlessly and constantly, never allowing her brother a moment of happiness and joy. She constantly harmed him, Azula ruined many things for him, verbally abused and used him, damaging his self-worth as much as his father and manipulated him and others around him. She was one of the two reasons that Zuko’s life was nothing more than a horror show until the Fire Lord was able to change course.</p><p>When Azula could not control people anymore, she lost her mind and believed it to be the fault of her mother, despite that Ursa had only returned to the palace in a few short years. When the former Fire Princess dressed as spirits to abduct children to turn Zuko into her and Ozai. But her demented plan was stopped, and the children were saved.</p><p>Azula, despite the horrors that she put Zuko through, the current Fire Lord loved her unconditionally. He even convinced Aang not to take her bending, hoping to help her. But both Suki and Ty Lee knew too well that there was no helping that girl.</p><p>She just breathed destruction; it was her nature.</p><p>But Zuko still missed her greatly as he was looking at her portrait and sighed, while Suki and Ty Lee gave looks of sadness.</p><p>“Azula, how can she enjoy hurting her own brother? Despite everything she has done to him, Zuko loves her as her sister unconditionally.” Suki questioned as she wished to ease the pain of the Fire Lord.</p><p>“Maybe Azula can’t love. She’s the scariest person I’ve ever met, opposite to Zuko, who’s the sweetest and kindest person I know.” Ty Lee assumed as she remembered in their child how Zuko always showed kindness to Mai and Ty Lee.</p><p>Even after calling her a freak at the beach, Zuko apologized to her and Ty Lee knew he was just speaking in anger of himself. It was one of the reasons Ty Lee held affections to Zuko, Zuko could not lie and always followed his true nature. Despite what Ozai or anyone else said about him, Zuko was a person of honor, even when he was chasing Aang, he never broke a promise or used dirty tactics for his search for the Avatar.</p><p>His determination was admirable.</p><p>“He’s still hoping that Azula will find her way. It’s painful to watch.” The leader of the Kyoshi warriors sighed.</p><p>Zuko’s hope was dwindling away with each passing day, adding more to his melancholy. The Kyoshi warriors that protected him could not even bear it. Zuko had to strain smiles to make sure no one knew of his blues.</p><p>“Maybe… if we can find something that proved that Azula loved him, it could give him hope.” Ty Lee suggested.</p><p>“Do you really think we can something like that?” Suki questioned as Zuko was talking to one of his newly appointed generals, Chit Sang.</p><p>“Maybe we can find something like that in her old room.” The acrobat assumed as the two agreed to search the empty room of the fear Princess Azula.</p><p>The two warrior women snuck into the bedroom of the mad Fire Nation Princess and began to look for evidence of Azula’s hope of redemption and Zuko’s happiness.</p><p>They searched every spot and corner for anything that could reveal light to Azula’s darkness, but they were having rotten luck in the search. But luckily, Suki stumbled upon a secret compartment and with that a diary the Fire Princess wrote.</p><p>“I think I found it.” Suki showed as the eager Ty Lee rushed over to look at the hidden journal that was discovered.</p><p>“Is that…? I didn’t know that Azula had a diary.” The peppy young woman gasped as Suki picked at the lock until it opened, unprepared of what secrets lie within.</p><p>It turned out that Azula was more demented and power-hungry than they thought. She even planned on how she would inherit the throne during Lu ‘ten’s days. She planned to poison her cousin and uncle, making it look like one of the generals did it, then arrange an accident for Azulon so her father can be Fire Lord, persuade her father to make Zuko lose the throne, and then wait for when Ozai was at his weakest to slit his throat.</p><p>“Geez, who knew Azula was so conniving.” Suki gasped on how she thought about her family, even adding detailed drawings on how it would go down.</p><p>Most of her diary composed of deranged and inhumane plans on everyone she ever met from her childhood before her day at the Boiling Rock.</p><p>“I think Azula was just born evil,” Suki muttered as Ty Lee stopped her at a certain page.</p><p>“Wait, wait, wait! Look! ‘My thoughts on Zuzu.’ Maybe we can find her humanity here.” Ty Lee cheered, feeling hopeful.</p><p>“I doubt it, most of these pages are full of plots,” Suki muttered as she began to read the chapter of the secret diary.</p><p>The first page told on how Azula discovered her bending.</p><p>“’Zuzu watched me as fire came at my hands, he was so proud of me that he told me that I would be the greatest Fire Bender of them all, even better than Daddy. He is right though, and I can’t wait to make him smile again. I’ll prove to Zuzu that I am the best bender in the world.’ Aw, sound like Azula did have a heart once.” Suki sighed in the sweetness that Azula had a long time ago.</p><p>The two warriors kept reading more and more, but with each date, the passages became darker and… stranger.</p><p>She talked more about the pain she gave to Zuko and controlling him. How much she enjoyed it, how much making her brother her broken puppet. Wanting to see how far she could twist him, break him, and hurt him.</p><p>Suki and Ty Lee then stopped dead in their tracks as the read the year before Zuko’s banishment and during that time.</p><p>It seemed that Azula shared what everyone else in the four nations had in common, Azula was in love-no, she was completely obsessed with Zuko!</p><p>She wrote about dreams with him as her slave doing things that should not be spoken out loud and the drawings, she had been extremely graphic! Controlling him thrilled her the most! There were even sketches of sexy poses of Zuko and him even naked!</p><p> When she was told she was to be crowned Fire Lord, she planned on capturing her brother, breaking him, and making Zuko her concubine!</p><p>“I-I think I’m going to be sick…” Suki moaned as she held back her puke and swallowed it as Ty Lee was blushing at the naughty pictures of Zuko.</p><p>The very thought of that type of unnatural love made her stomach churn.</p><p>“Wow.” Ty Lee spoke as her eyes looked like they would pop out of her head.</p><p>“Ugh, I can’t believe… Zuko is her brother, her older brother! How can she even think of him like that?” Suki shivered then look to Ty Lee.</p><p>Both nodded as they ripped out the pages containing the unnatural love for Zuko, hiding it away to be sure the Fire Lord never saw them.</p><p>“We’ll have to tell the others about it.” Suki firmly spoke as Ty Lee agreed.</p><p>Azula was just added to people to keep an eye out for by the Gaang.</p><p>But for now, Zuko was given Azula’s diary, touched by the kindness she wrote about him. It was back before Azula became what she is today.</p><p>“Thank you both for finding this. I may not ever be able to reach her, but I will never stop trying. Thank you for giving me hope.” The Fire Lord thanked as he hugged the girls with gratefulness in his voice.</p><p>Both girls blushed at this but accepted it, vowing to protect their Fire Lord, even from his crazy and obsessed sister.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sokka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka</p><p> </p><p>The North Pole was chilly as Sokka led the way for the Fire Lord and his Uncle.</p><p>Zuko was used to the cold weather due to his travels of trying to capture the Avatar. It felt weird that this was once the place where he nearly died trying to capture Aang while at the same time, Zhao was acting his insane plan.</p><p>Was it really a few years ago that he saw La the Ocean Spirit take Zhao into the frozen waters?</p><p>That long ago he sacrificed his own men for his mad ambition?</p><p>Zuko has come here to see these fire benders find peace for Zhao’s foolish actions. Sokka agreed to come with him to act as a guide for the Northern Water Tribe and to meet with the chieftain of this frozen land. He was also here to make amends for the crimes of what the Fire Nation and hopefully heal at least some of the wounds inflicted.</p><p>Chief Arnook waited for the young Fire Lord, expecting someone giant, wretched, disgust, and vile. A mirror image of the previous Fire Lord Ozai. Someone who cared truly little of others, a spoiled runt with a hate-filled heart.</p><p>But that was not to be.</p><p>This young Fire Lord was gorgeous. Young, pale skin like porcelain, warm amber eyes, silky black hair tied into a pony for his fire crown and his royal attire made him look even more gorgeous. He almost looked feminine. This Fire Lord was gentle and kind, a complete opposite of his father and something that shocked many in the Northern Water Tribe.</p><p>Was this young man once the hunter of the Avatar?</p><p>It was hard to believe such a thing.</p><p>“Greetings, Chief Arnook. I am greatly honored to be on your- your highness?” Zuko greeted them then stopped when he saw that the chief, his wife, and many others were in a somewhat trance-like state.</p><p>Sokka was in a panic as he did not want Zuko to be harmed or suspect anything.</p><p>“Uh… We’re just early and they weren’t expecting us until later.” Sokka lied as the chieftain finally snapped out of his daze.</p><p>“Err… Yes. Greetings, Fire Lord Zuko. I was not expecting one so…” Chief Arnook began.</p><p>“Young?”</p><p>“Er… Yes. Forgive.”</p><p>“No, no, it’s fine. I’ve heard it many times before. But though I am young, I do hope that I will gain the expectations of the Four Nations that my Forefathers fail to do so.” Zuko humbly bowed as it stunned the water tribe members.</p><p>They have never in their wildest dreams seen a Fire Bender kind and humble, let alone one with the beauty and grace of a spirit.</p><p>“My ambassador tells us you are nothing like your predecessor and far more civilize.” The Chieftain responded as he looked at the corner of his eye, the twitterpation of the ambassador sent to assess the Fire Lord’s qualifications to enter the capital.</p><p>True, this Fire Lord was the one to have stopped Ozai and ended the war and paid for the damages done to the Four Nations. But the Fire Nation still had a reputation and things still feel uneasy. It shocked the Chief to hear such an appraisal of the Current Fire Lord.</p><p>He thinks now he sees why.</p><p>“Your Ambassador was a nice man, somewhat spacy, but nice.” Zuko smiled as everyone’s hearts began to flutter.</p><p>What is great La was this boy’s power?</p><p>“So, Zuko, want to have a tour of the Northern Water Tribe? It has amazing sights.” Sokka encouraged so that everyone can move past this awkward scene.</p><p>“I would like that. General Jee, do you mind-?”</p><p>“I will happily look after the ship while you are gone, your majesty.” The general that was once Zuko’s Captain assured.</p><p>It seemed so weird for Zuko to be so gentle and warm to him. The Zuko from the boat and the Fire Lord now seemed like two different people.</p><p>“Thank you.” Zuko grinned as their heart fluttered once more.</p><p>The Water Tribe led the way for Zuko, and his Bodyguards as the Chief took a moment to speak with Sokka.</p><p>“Err… Sokka, are you sure that person was Fire Lord Zuko?” Chief Arnook wondered as he looked to the Fire Lord.</p><p>“Yep, that’s him.”</p><p>“But is he-?”</p><p>“Yes, he’s a guy and you are not the first person to ask me that. You also might want to keep an eye on your people.” Sokka advised as he pointed to the men that were looking at Zuko in a longing way.</p><p>That would be a problem, the last thing they needed was another war because the Fire Lord was inappropriately groped. Sokka then left to keep an eye on Zuko, making sure he was safe. He was an otterpenguin among tigersharks.</p><p>After some time at the citadel of the Northern Water Tribe, Sokka was doing everything he can do to keep Zuko oblivious and the perverts away.</p><p>“Hey what’s that over there?” Sokka pointed at as Zuko turned his head.</p><p>Then when Zuko was not looking, Sokka used his boomerang to trip a guy trying to touch Fire Lord Zuko. Then the chief would have the Water Benders hide that person on the other side of a wall.</p><p>“Oh, it looks like the Spirit Oasis,” Zuko observed as he turned back to the Chief and Sokka.</p><p>“Want to visit? That is a great idea! Let’s go!” Sokka forced a grin as he pushed the Fire Lord somewhere safe.</p><p>The bodyguards were ordered to wait outside while Zuko was properly introduced to the spirits. Many know of how the Ocean Spirit La sparred Zuko before taking Zhao to his watery grave. This was enough to allow the Fire Lord to enter the Oasis. It seemed that La had in interest with the young man as the koi left its circle, which surprised the protectors of the Oasis. They have never in their lives have seen the spirit willingly leave its position.</p><p>While Sokka spoke to Yue, Zuko was introduced to La.</p><p>La looked to Zuko as the young Fire Bender knelt to the koi.</p><p>“Hello, great and graceful La. I have never gotten the chance to apologize for what my people have done and to thank you for sparing me.” Zuko spoke to the koi as it was giving him a strange look.</p><p>One of the healers approached the Fire Lord and spoke for La, “La wishes to know of what is in your pockets. She claims that it smells delicious.”</p><p>“Oh! That would be my homemade dried fruit. I like to take some with me while I travel.” Zuko explained as he showed it to the koi and offered a dried-out apple.</p><p>The spirit accepted the fruit as Zuko could not help but pet the creature as it caused the koi to blush.</p><p>Ah oh.</p><p>Sokka has seen this before. There is no way Zuko is going to be the hubby of a koi spirit.</p><p>“H-hey, Zuko! Maybe you should talk to the chief about the funerary preparations for the Fire Nation Soldiers before it gets too dark.” Sokka suggested.</p><p>“Right, I almost forgot. Farewell, La.” Zuko nodded as he followed Sokka.</p><p>La glared at Sokka as a sudden wave harshly splashed him. Then as Zuko was leaving, La tried to follow him but was held back by Yue, wanting her to return to the balance.</p><p>The Healers were shocked by this.</p><p>What power did this boy have to make a spirit defy its own nature?</p><p>That sunrise, the waves were smooth for the lit candles for the fallen Fire Nation Soldiers, for La have it to the Fire Lord as a gift.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Mai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mai</p><p> </p><p>In the newly named town of Republic City, Mai was taking a moment to herself to try to figure out about Zuko’s dilemma.</p><p>Mai loved Zuko, she truly did, but she knew that deep down, she would never make him happy or whole and the fear of Azula and Ozai would forever linger. She and her ex were far too off again and on again to ever work out.</p><p>But now that Zuko was single was when the troubles began.</p><p>Without Mai there to keep the others in love in line and away from Zuko, they began to swarm, the unworthy and perverted wanted a taste of Zuko. From Kiyi’s friends to water tribe girls to assassins to snobby lady’s to Earth Benders and artisans to his own psychotic sister to even spirits themselves. Zuko was able to woo anyone without even knowing it and he would often attract the wrong people.</p><p>Though they are unable to form a relationship, Zuko deserved happiness, to be with someone who would protect his heart. The others were just running the clock, but the facts remained, Zuko needed someone that will protect and love him.</p><p>Mai began to think of compatible partners for Zuko as she heard a bell ring for another person coming into the tea shop. Mai recognized this girl, from Ba Sing Se after taking over the city with Azula. At the festival, she met this girl, who bought the lie that Zuko or Lee at the time was a circus juggler who fell in love with Mai the Knife Thrower.</p><p>She remembered that Zuko would use to talk to her fondly and she seemed like a nice girl.</p><p>What was that girl’s name?</p><p>Jin!</p><p>Jin was her name.</p><p>Maybe if she got to know her, she might be able to see if she is right for Zuko. Jin seemed to remember Mai as she walked towards her.</p><p>“Hey, it’s you again. Mai, right?” Jin smiled kindly at her as Mai felt a little uncomfortable by her brightness.</p><p>“Hello to you as well, Jin. How have things been?” Mai wondered as they began their conversation with the mystery Earth Kingdom girl that Zuko once adored.</p><p>It was surprising that Jin is a natural at Earth Bending as she demonstrated her skills to her new friend, also good at sewing and dreamt of being a master bender.</p><p> Mai admitted to her that she and Zuko were not from the circus but were Fire Nation royalty. It surprised her that Jin was not really fazed by this. It turned out she already knew that Zuko was a fire bender when he lit those lamps for her when they first dated.</p><p>“Speaking of Lee, how have you and he been doing?” Jin wondered showing a slight look of jealousy in her eyes unknowingly.</p><p>That was good because it meant that she still had feelings for Zuko.</p><p>“Actually, Zuko and I are not a couple anymore. It’s over between us.” Mai sighed as Jin seemed to perk up a bit, “You know, Zuko hasn’t forgotten about you. He talks about you a lot when we were dating.”</p><p>“Is that why you two broke up?” Jin wondered as she was getting irritated at the thought that Mai may have hurt Zuko.</p><p>“No, no, it was that we were incompatible and other reasons… We have too much history, you wouldn’t understand.” Mai tried to explain as her heart still ached for Zuko, even though she could never make him genuinely happy, “If you want, I could set up for you two to meet again. If that is what you want?”</p><p>Jin blushed at the thought of seeing Lee again. Even after these years, she has never forgotten that man and it seemed that Zuko left that type of impression on people.</p><p>“It… would mean a lot...” Jin muttered as she acted somewhat shy to the idea.</p><p>And so, a date was planned but not everyone would approve of Mai’s choice.</p><p>After three days at the Jasmine Dragon, the Gaang was beside themselves.</p><p>“Mai, what were you thinking?” Katara scolded the knife throwing, “How could you set up Zuko without discussing us?”</p><p>“If I told you, you would’ve insisted on waiting for a couple more years. Zuko needs someone in his life as a Queen and as a lover.” Mai answered.</p><p>“But we know nothing about this woman! What if she’s a gold digger or an assassin or something worse?” Sokka questioned.</p><p>“Jin is not like that and she dated Zuko before. From what I can tell that she is a great person who has the best interests for Zuko.” Mai assured them as the Gaang looked unconvinced.</p><p>So, they decided to spy on Jin as she and Zuko were back together. It was strange to see Zuko smile the way he did as Jin wrapped around his arm. She showed him her earth bending techniques as he showed her his fire bending.</p><p>The two really seemed to hit it off but Zuko’s friends seemed unconvinced and decided to meet with this woman. Zuko was finally comfortable enough to introduce his friends and family to Jin as they had dinner at the Fire Nation Palace.</p><p>Iroh was happy to see Jin again and to be with Zuko once more. He remembered how much Zuko acted more like a teenager and able to finally be himself. Jin was able to bring Zuko out of his shell, give him that sense of happiness. She would be an excellent bride to his nephew.</p><p>Ursa and Jin clicked right away as they both had something in common, they met a royal while they themselves were commoners. Fortunately, Jin’s relationship with Zuko is a happier one as the two acted like lost lovers reunited. It was like a fairytale.</p><p>Aang seemed to like her too as Momo and Appa seemed to like her while the two of them told fun stories.</p><p>Suki, Sokka, and Ty Lee were uncertain at first but then she showed her skills with swords as Zuko taught her how to fight.</p><p>Toph could not sense a lie out of her as she asked questions about Jin’s personal life. She did not seem like a spy or assassin or anything like that. But Jin finally earned her favor when they Earth bend together, the old saying was true, the best way to know a person is to know their bending.</p><p>Only Katara and Kiyi were the last hold outs as they needed time to trust Jin with Zuko.</p><p>“Your friends are weird,” Jin commented as she and Zuko were alone, gazing at the moon.</p><p>“I know,” Zuko spoke back.</p><p>“I like your weird friends.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Mai watched as the two kissed and saw Zuko smile. Mai never knew Zuko could smile like that, Jin was the one to do that. Mai knew then that Jin was the right choice.</p><p>Sometimes the best way to protect the person you love is to let them go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Bonus: The Staff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a busy day for the royal staff as their Fire Lord’s popularity was keeping them busy.</p><p>Fire Lord Zuko was unlike the Fire Lords before him, for the Fire Nations learns to fear his predecessors, Zuko was loved. At first, the staff was afraid that he would be as ruthless as his father and as crazy as his sister. But to their shock, he was as gentle as a Koala Lamb and twice as soft. It was rather pleasant to be familiar to the young Fire Lord to be considered a friend.</p><p>It was not uncommon to even have a crush on Fire Lord Zuko, for both men and women as his elegance and beautiful nature brought admires from all over the four nations. It was their obligation to protect their Fire Lord’s heart as well as his body.</p><p>While Zuko was running their nation, it was up to the staff to keep everything in order. The maids would oversee the endless love letters as the advisor would sum up the letters in a total. They were sorted by love letters, apology letters, fanatic letters, love apology letters, stalker letters, wedding proposals, fanatic love letters, apology fanatic letters, and the very few death threats.</p><p>The guards inspected the gifts that were sent to be certain there was nothing off about them then sent them to the Fire Lord’s room or in storage if they are too big. From jewelry to plushies, to giant statues they came as they began to build up muscles from the gift carrying.</p><p>But the staff would be put to the test by the people from all Four Nations seeking an audience with him.</p><p>A familiar Earth Kingdom family approached the royal supervisor’s desk.</p><p>“Excuse me, we are-.” Sela began but was interrupted.</p><p>“Let me guess, the searching lover?” he sighed.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Thankful civilians, that brought gifts?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Nobles that want to arrange a wedding for your son or daughter?”</p><p>“No, we would like to see the Fire Lord and we have an audience with him. You see, we-.” Gansu tried to explain.</p><p>“The Fire Lord helped you in your time of need and you treated him so cruelly. Now you regretted it and wish to make amends and properly thank him.” The supervisor sighed as he surprised the family, “Look, you’re not the first people that the Fire Lord helped and inspire. He touched so many lives. See that man over there?”</p><p>The family looked to the line where people were holding gifts and see a man with a cabbage wagon.</p><p>“During his exile days, Fire Lord Zuko rescued that man and his cabbage from robbers and fell in love with him. Now he is here to give him a large supply of cabbage and the woman before him was given gold that he robbed from those selfish rich folks from Ba Sing Se. Everyone here has a story about him, and all are here to see him again.”</p><p>Just as he was explaining a screaming man was kicking and screaming as guards were escorting him out.</p><p>“Wait, I need Li! Li, I need to touch you!” He begged as the guards were struggling to get him out of the palace.</p><p>The supervisor sighed as he shook his head, “Why does the Fire Lord attract the crazy ones? Anyway, here is a ticket. Wait to hear your ticket’s number and you’ll have your audience with him.”</p><p>The family then was led to the waiting room as there was a room full of people, the Freedom Fighters, former prisoners of the Boiling Rock, people from the Northern Water Tribe, and many others.</p><p>“Wow, who knew your friend knew so many people?” Sensu spoke as he was surprised to see so many.</p><p>“Tell me about it. I knew the Fire Lord when he was an exiled prince searching for the Avatar. I was one of the crew members of his ship.” The guard agreed as he surprised the family, “So, how did you lot meet him?”</p><p>“Umm, we found him and helped him, then he helped us when there were these nasty Earth Benders, but we found out he was a Fire Bender and chased him out,” Lee explained as he hopes that he would not spark outrage from the guard.</p><p>“Kid, you are not the first to misjudged him and probably aren’t the last. Zuko the kind of person who is often gets hated for things his family has done. Though sad and cruel as it is, he always keeps fighting no matter how hard it gets.” The Guard tried to cheer up.</p><p>“But that’s not fair. Why does he have to get blamed for what other people do?” Lee huffed.</p><p>“The Fire Lord learned at a young age that life isn’t fair, especially since his evil warped father and deranged sister made it that way. But despite the endless struggles he faced, he has never been afraid to endure and push on. That’s why so many admire him and feel an incredible amount of guilt. That’s why you are here right, to make amends?”</p><p>The family nodded.</p><p>“He’ll think that he is the one that needs to make the apology but that’s usually not the case. It’s easier to take your anger out at him than face the problem yourself.”</p><p>“I don’t want to do that anymore.” Lee sobbed as he felt a heavyweight of guilt on his chest then felt a hand from Smellerbee.</p><p>“Hey kid, you don’t have to. This is a chance to start over and begin anew with Li-err… Zuko. I’m sure he’ll forgive you.” She smiled as Longshot nodded as well.</p><p>“#567, step forward!” A man with a clipboard shouted.</p><p>“That’s us.” Gansu nodded as the family got up.</p><p>“Good luck, kid. I’m sure things will smooth out.” The guard encouraged as Lee smiled slightly then followed the man.</p><p>He sighed as he knew that Zuko was a beautiful soul and it was the staff’s duty to protect him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Bonus 2: Spirits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Appa flew to the Fire Nation Palace with the speed of a Cheetah Tiger as they landed with the Fire Sages waiting for him.</p><p>The news of Zuko’s coma brought red alerts to everyone in the Gaang as they arrived at the Fire Bending friend's home. His people did not know in the state that he was in as the generals feared it could cause a panic. The physicians could not identify the problem as the Fire Lord was in perfect health but could not wake up. The sages believed that this was not a physical problem but rather a spiritual problem and there was no better expert than the Avatar.</p><p>Avatar Aang hopped off his beloved Bison as his friends behind him looked greatly concerned for their fallen comrade.</p><p>“Oh, Avatar Aang and friends, thank goodness you have come. We do not know who else to turn to and we would rather not have Prince Iroh think of us as incompetent.” The Head Sage breathed a breath of relief as he and the other sages ran to them.</p><p>“Wait, so Iroh doesn’t know about Zuko?” Katara scoffed in anger at the sage.</p><p>“Not the Prince, Fire Lord’s family or people outside of the palace know of this. The last thing we would need for people to panic.” The sage explained as he led the Gaang to Zuko’s room.</p><p>Katara shook her head as she could not believe how selfish the sages were to Zuko’s family. He may be in danger right now and they had the right to know.</p><p>The servants were sworn to secrecy by the sages, showed great concern and worry for their leader as they looked to the avatar for the hope of his recovery.</p><p>“How long has Sparky been snoozing?” Toph questioned as she wanted to know how deep of trouble Zuko was in.</p><p>“Three days and it was so sudden. The Fire Lord was heading to his room one night with scrolls in his hands and ever since he’s been asleep, and the scrolls disappeared.” The sage explained as he opened the door to the Fire Lord’s Room.</p><p>There he laid with his hands folded as if he were holding something, like sleeping beauty, surrounded by fire lilies by the Fire Nation Servants in hope that their sweet fragrance would bring him back from his dreams. The Fire Lord looks so peaceful, so calm, and fair. If Zuko’s life wasn’t in possible danger right now, Aang would be tempted to let in rest with some peace and quiet.</p><p>Aang approached his bedside as Katara noticed something bulging from under his sheets by his left side. She dug under to reveal a written scroll.</p><p>“What is it?” Sokka wondered as Katara unfurled the scroll.</p><p>“It’s a message from Zuko.”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Aang, Sokka, Katara and Toph,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you are reading this, then I am still asleep in my bed alive.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do not worry, I am completely fine. I soon discovered the stolen scrolls that Zhao and you guys took from the spirits. If the Fire Nation is to be at peace once more, it must make amends with this world and the spirit world. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Uncle luckily gave me lessons on how to travel to the spirit world and what to expect. He is with me now as I guide so I could talk to the spirits that the Fire Nation and if not, all humans have wronged. I have told my family, as well as my mother, agreed to take Kiyi and my stepfather to Ember Island while I am gone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And yes, Uncle knows that the Fire Sages try to keep my comatose state a secret from him, which is why he asked me not to tell them until you found my letter. Also, let them know that he would like to have a word with them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will return soon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From Zuko</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>Everyone breathed a breath of relief to know that Zuko was not alone in the spirit world, but that was not enough for the sages.</p><p>“Avatar Aang, we wish to know if the Fire Lord is safe. Could you please retrieve him and his uncle? We will rest easier knowing that they are in our world.” The Head Sage requested from the bridge between the two worlds.</p><p>“I don’t know… Zuko said he would be fine and he’s with Iroh…” Avatar muttered as he tried to think.</p><p>Then he saw the pleading eyes of the sages and it could be dangerous with the spirit, especially with spirits angered by the Fire Nation. So Aang conceded and entered the spirit world in search of Zuko and his uncle.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Within the jungle of the spirit world, Aang began to smell something tasty and strangely familiar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aang turned around to see the Baboon Spirit with some tea and a bowl of fire nation noodles, the tea was how Iroh made them and that cooking was how Zuko made it. Zuko and Iroh made this lunch for the Baboon Spirit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Um excuse me. Who made you that lunch?” Aang wondered as the Baboon tried to ignore him, “Please, excuse me!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Go away. I will not share this heavenly meal with you.” The Baboon Spirit sneered as he tried to hide his meal. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, no, no! I am just looking for the people who made it.” Aang explained.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, you mean the old chubby man and the scarred sexy fellow in the crown. My, that human, he had the nicest hips you ever have seen and that smile of his too. Wouldn’t mind him visiting here more.” The spirit chuckled as he slurped the noodles.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Aang.”</em>
  </strong>
  <em> A familiar voice spoke from the swamp water.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aang investigated the water to see his past self, Roku. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“If you are to find my great-grandson, you must follow the residue of his inner flame. Let me show you the way.”</em>
  </strong>
  <em> Roku offered as his eyes glowed and an amber path began to illuminate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thanks, Roku.” Aang thanked his predecessor.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Thank me by bringing him home safely. I wish him not to be harmed here or worse force to marry a spirit.” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t worry Roku, I won’t let that happen,” Aang assured him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Funny how a few years ago that Roku wanted to end him but now wanted to protect Zuko. Aang then began his quest to find Zuko and Iroh. Along the way there, he encountered spirits that Zuko wished to make amends with.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hei Bai looked content as his fur was brushed silky smooth and there was a bowl of Bamboo stew Zuko made. Zuko always had a soft spot for animals and animals have a definite soft spot for him. He was surprised that Hei Bai did not try to keep Zuko.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Next was the Painted Lady.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The Fire Lord apologized for his people’s gross abuse of my river, then we had tea and talk for a moment. Such a kind and gentle young man, unlike his predecessors. I have seen how he cares for nature in his garden, quite beautiful work. If he were not mortal, I would not mind courting him.” The Painted Lady swooned with a blush on her face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another heart won over by Zuko.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then there was the Mother of Face who was with her son, Koh. Aang remembered to show no emotion in front of him, which cause the Mother to laugh a bit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No need to worry, Young Avatar. Koh will no longer steal faces now that we are together again. I am indebted to Fire Lord Zuko for giving me the courage to search for my son and make amends. I am happy his wisdom bloomed beautifully by Prince Iroh.” The Mother assured him as she and her son returned home.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aang was shocked by how Zuko did the impossible and brought a family together. Sometimes Aang wonders if Zuko is the second Avatar or something.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Spirit after spirit was enthralled and bewitched by Zuko, who he and his uncle were always out of reach for Aang. But soon he reached the final destination, the Spirit Library. Aang rushed over to see Iroh playing the tsungi horn, entertaining the foxes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, hello Aang. It is good to see you.” Iroh greeted the Avatar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Um Iroh, where’s Zuko?” Aang asked as he looked a little frightened.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My nephew wished to speak with Wan Shi Tong alone. So, I decided to entertain his employees.” Iroh explained as Aang looked shocked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wan Shi Tong hated humans!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zuko will be torn to shreds!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aang rushed into the library in hopes of finding Zuko, only stunned to see him and the owl laughing and having tea. Then Wan Shi Tong turned his head to see the Avatar and was enraged!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“AVATAR! How dare you enter this place after what you have done!?!?” The Owl Spirit thundered as he was about to attack but Zuko stopped him and calming the spirit down. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Aang, could you wait for five minutes? I will be out soon.” Zuko requested as Aang hesitantly left the library. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>After five minutes, Zuko decided it was time to leave.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you for your time, Great Wan Shi Tong. I hope what little I have returned could begin to heal the pain.” Zuko bowed to the owl.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Before you go, I wish to give you something.” The owl hooted gently with a blush on his face, “Close your eyes and hold out your hand.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zuko did so as he felt a chain on his hand. He then opens his eyes to see a pendent with an owl eye.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Take my eye as an invitation to return whenever you wish. You are the only human I know who is true to their word and deserve a return, you and your descendants.” Wan Shi Tong offered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I will not betray your trust and I will raise my bloodline to do so as well,” Zuko vowed, then bowed and left to meet up with Aang and Iroh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aang had to know how Zuko won the owl spirit over.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Fire Lord explained that Wan Shi Tong did not trust him at first and was going to kill him. But when Zuko gave him back the scrolls that Zhao and the Gaang took to him and were about to leave. Confused and shocked, the owl wanted him to stay to understand why Zuko was different from all the other humans. Then they talked about how they hated Zhao, their thoughts on the Avatar, and their desire for keeping the member of the previous Fire Nation alive and everything drifted afterward, losing track of time. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aang wanted to take notes on how Zuko was able to win so many spirits over as they returned home with the bridges of the Fire Nation and the Spirit World fixed. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>